


Fooling Around

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam would be a complicated boyfriend.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Original Character(s), Samuel Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this is based on that one Ariana Grande song.

Sam Drake wasn’t her boyfriend. Sure, they fooled around a lot, but he wasn’t her boyfriend. They made it clear that the age gap and the fact that Sam was always away on random missions and jobs would make things more complicated.

_ Not your boyfriend _ , Isabelle reminded herself as she sipped on her champagne. She looked at Sam standing across the spacious ballroom, speaking to Sully. He looked so good in a tuxedo, she just wanted her hands all over him already. She quickly glanced away when he met her eyes and smiled.

Isabelle wandered around, looking back over her shoulder at Sam, who would look back at her. It was always like this; a game of cat and mouse. Sam wouldn’t ever admit it, but for the first time since he got out of prison, he was smitten. It was almost stupid to him, feeling like a lovesick teenager at his age. Her red evening gown hugged her body in the most flattering way, held by a tie behind her neck, her entire back exposed. Sam simply couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“I’m just saying, this ‘ancient’ artifact might not actually be ancient,” Sully laughed at Charlie. “Isn’t that right, Sam?”

Sam gave a nod, frowning slightly as a young man approached Isabelle.

“Samuel?” Sully waved a hand in front of Sam’s face. “What are you thinking about boyo?”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Charlie gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

“Can it,” Sam snapped. “And Sully’s right, the vase isn’t as ancient as you think, Charlie.”

“Hi,” a tall young man with an English accent and a shock of curly blond hair approached Isabelle. “Julien Matthews.”

“Isabelle Beauchamp,” she smiled as she shook his hand.

“I noticed you were kind of wandering around alone. I assume there’s no boyfriend in the picture.”

Isabelle smirked, glancing towards Sam.

“No. No boyfriend.”

“I wonder if I could be your escort tonight, then,” Julien offered his arm, and Isabelle took it.

“Some company would be nice.”

What harm could accepting this cute English lad’s proposal do? Sam went out with other girls a while back, much to her displeasure, so why couldn’t she enjoy this soirée full of rich people with Julien?

Sam gritted his teeth as he watched Julien whisper something in Isabelle’s ear and she laughed out loud. Sam wasn’t Isabelle’s, she wasn’t his, so why was he feeling so much resentment towards the blond man?

When Julien went to the bar to get more drinks, Sam made his way to Isabelle.

“Are you aware who you’re flirting with?” He whispered.

“Jealous are you, Mr. Drake?” She gave him a snarky smile.

“No… I… I just wanted to look out for you.”

“Didn’t realise you cared, Samuel.”

“He’s Sean Matthews’ son, you know.”

“The billionaire?” Isabelle looked up at him as she sipped her drink. “Mmm. He’s rich, too.”

Sam gave a little laugh. She was driving him nuts again.

“The man responsible for land grabbing most of Scotland, by the way, Isabelle.”

“Well, no one in this room is rich by playing it clean.”

“I’m just saying, these are dangerous men.”

“It’s not my first rodeo,” Isabelle winked at him.

Sam could only sigh as she walked away and towards Julien. 

It’s not like she wanted to make Sam jealous, but she liked the feeling of him chasing after her for a change. 

As the night went on, she realised how boring Julien was, as all he talked about was business and advertising. She smiled and nodded, but her thoughts were far away.

She and Sam had met at Chloe and Nadine’s shared apartment in London, where she did translations for the pair. Sam happened to drop by to help with some pirate related information, and they hit it off right away.

Within a few hours of meeting each other, Isabelle had Sam wrapped around her finger, she also had his dick in her mouth. Likewise, Sam’s bed, wherever he happened to be staying, was their secret oasis. Sam was fun and he was reckless, but he could be just as sweet and was a romantic, whether or not it was obvious by his rugged appearance.

“Oh my god, you’re  _ so _ funny,” she fake giggled at Julien’s joke.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam sitting next to another woman at the bar, leaning in close as she talked. She narrowed her eyes at them as she handed a nearby waiter her glass.

Julien continued his banter. 

“So I told father maybe it would be a lot better to start investing on the lands around Inverness…”

“Julien,” Isabelle interrupted. “Dance with me.”

She took his hand and led him to the middle of the ballroom where the band played “More ThanYou Know” by Judy Garland. 

“I love this song,” Julien laughed.

He placed his hands on Isabelle’s hips, but she pulled him in closer, much to his surprise. She practically glared at Sam over Julien’s shoulder.

Sam took out a cigarette, glancing over at Isabelle and Julien as he lit it.

Isabelle squinted at him and he couldn’t help but laugh. He could tell she couldn’t stand Julien anymore. Standing, he gestured for her to follow him out to the gardens.

“Julien,” Isabelle stepped back. “It’s been such a great night, but I have to take care of something.”

She kissed his cheek and walked away before he could say anything else. 

_ Where are you, Sam? _ She thought as she walked towards the gardens.

A strong hand grabbed her arm and she squealed as she was pulled into a dark room, Sam pinning her against the hardwood door, locking it behind her.

“You really know how to fuck with me,” Sam kissed her.

“I didn’t think you’d mind,” she giggled, but moaned as his lips moved down to her neck.

“I didn’t think so, either, but I’m hard as concrete right now, so shut up and kiss me.”

Isabelle practically jumped on Sam, wrapping her legs around him as he walked towards the desk at the back of the room.

He placed her on the desk, undoing his bowtie and kneeling in front of her, placing her legs over his shoulder.

Isabelle bit her lip in anticipation, enjoying the way Sam looked in between her legs.

“Sam,” she gasped as he kissed her inner thigh, inching closer to her core.

He continued his torture, almost punishing her for teasing him all night.

“Please,” Isabelle pleaded.

Sam chuckled as he licked her clit, eating her out. His hands reached up to cup her breasts, Isabelle undoing the knot behind her neck.

She was glad the band started playing quicker songs, so sounds of people partying and dancing drowned out her loud moans.

“I’m gonna cum,” she panted.

“That’s right, princess,” Sam growled as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. “Cum for me.”

Isabelle threw her head back, arching her back as she came undone. She barely had time to recover when she heard Sam unzip his trousers and his cock was poking at her entrance.

He leaned over to kiss her in her euphoric state, squeezing her breasts as he entered her.

She almost moaned ‘thank you’ as Sam made his first thrust. This was all she’d been waiting for all night, and despite flirting around with Julien earlier, she still wanted Sam.

“You drive me absolute nuts,” Sam panted as he set a quick rhythm. He watched her breasts bounce with every hard thrust he made, and he held her up to kiss her.

Isabelle’s world narrowed to Sam, his hazel eyes, his rough hands on her body, and the way he slammed his hips into hers as she reached another orgasm. Sam groaned in response, losing his rhythm.

“Fuck, I’m about to cum.”

Despite her head spinning from her last orgasm, Isabelle slid off the desk and kneeled in front of Sam, taking his shaft in her mouth. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as he leaned against the desk for support.

“C-cumming!” Sam moaned out, spilling into Isabelle’s open mouth. He watched as she swallowed it all, and opening her mouth to show him.

He fell to his knees to kiss her, pulling her down on the fur rug underneath them. For a while, the pair lay hand in hand in a stupor of pleasure, trying to catch their breaths. 

“For the record,” Sam turned to her. “I do care.”

Isabelle laughed. “I know, Sammy. I know.”

“What do you say we ditch these rich assholes, get a cab and go back to my hotel room for some more fun?” 

“Please. I can’t stand it anymore,” Isabelle fixed her dress, grateful it didn’t get too wrinkled.

She stepped out of the room first, smiling to herself as she walked towards the exit. Sam followed, putting a hand on her hip as they walked out the door and into the cool summer night.

  
  
  
  



End file.
